DIGIMON TIME
by dkbwargreymon
Summary: Esta historia narra las aventuras de cinco chicos diferentes que tienen algo en común. Deberan recorrer las lineas de tiempo y algo más para reunir a los digimon que escaparon de una carcel.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION:  
La historia se desarrolla en un año de un futuro lejano, se estabilizó las relaciones con el digimundo, desde ese momento gracias a las intervenciones de Tai hace 1000 años se proclamó sociedad amiga a los digimons en algunos países de forma secreta para no involucrar de forma precipitada a la población con los digimon.

Desde ese día humanos y digimon de diferentes cuarteles del mundo buscaron una estrategia para lanzar la noticia de la existencia de los digimon, al mismo tiempo que su aceptación.

Los digimon irracionales son capturados y encerrados a modo de cárceles humanas dependiendo de su nivel y poderes, para evitar un mal contacto con los humanos.

La historia empieza cuando digimon criminales de una fortaleza militar son liberados hacia diversas líneas del tiempo, un nuevo grupo de niños (nadie sabe porque) deberá regresar a dichos digimon al siglo se origen recorriendo diversos tiempos, al mismo tiempo (¿No les parece demasiada redundancia?) revivirán las leyendas de los niños elegidos del comienzo y diversas historias.

Conocerán a Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya y Masaru. Además de otras leyendas que nunca fueron contadas (¿Cuál será la razón?) no te pierdas el primer capitulo se estrena (deja de escribir tanto se van a aburrir) Ok abajo el capitulo I. Y QUE EL TIEMPO DIGIEVOLUCIONE!! Te lo dejo todo D.R.  
CAPITULO I: VIDAS EN COMUN  
"Hola soy D.R. narrador del fic comencemos de una vez."

"Las gotas de lluvia caían con violencia en la zona este de Japón, un cuartel secreto abría sus puertas, la sonrisa de un hombre se dibujaba en la oscuridad cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa negra que el viento sacudía."  
"Soldados corriendo por todos lados en busca del criminal, una voz fuerte y poderosa ordenaba."

General: ¡Búsquenlo no debe estar lejos!  
Soldados: ¡Si señor!  
General: No puede ser posible, liberaron a los presos digitales pero ¿A dónde?  
Soldado1: Señor encontramos una nota pegado en las cámaras de seguridad.  
General: ¿Qué dice en la nota? Todo lo que encontremos servirá para conocer la identidad del criminal.  
Soldado1: En la nota escribe, Yo Guir libere a los presos digitales, se preguntará donde están, pues en diferentes líneas del tiempo causando destrucción y perturbación a la historia. Sobre nosotros no tiene efecto, pero la historia cambiara por completo en otros tiempos jajaja, no podrán detenerlos.  
General: -arrebata el papel de las manos del soldado luego de una rápida observación la arruga y se deshace de ella- No perdamos tiempo soldado tenemos que llamar a los mejores científicos y soldados del cuartel necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en momentos de crisis y especialmente uno de esta magnitud.  
Soldado1: ¡Si Señor!

"Los relámpagos y rayos se hacían presente en la zona, los pasos lentos del General jugaban con el ritmo de su corazón. Se cumplía algo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo, un hecho que tenia que suceder tarde o temprano, una responsabilidad familiar pasada de generación a generación y confirmada por él al cumplir los 10 años. Pensativo llego a la sala de reuniones, los mejores soldados y científicos del cuartel dialogaban"

Profesor Yesco: No hay duda que hoy es el día, día que los autores tendrán que ir a las líneas de tiempos para volver a esos digimon a esta época y así retornar la tranquilidad.  
Soldado Snisor: No tenemos indicios que esa leyenda sea autentica, todo esto tiene que ser una broma para desviarnos del objetivo.  
Doctor Rew: Igualmente pasó con el Digimundo conocida como una leyenda de niños ahora es conocida por todos nosotros los presentes y en otros cuarteles del mundo.  
Profesor Yesco: -fijando la mirada al General- ¿General cuál es su opinión a todo lo sucedido?  
General: -Serio y con firmeza- Estoy de acuerdo con su teoría Profesor Yesco, llego el momento de que la leyenda se cumpla, prepare todo para la operación 5CUP.  
Profesor Yesco: ¡Si Señor! Soldados prepárense para iniciar la operación.

***

"Un día perfecto para pasar las vacaciones, día soleado, Kai seguía realizando las tareas de verano pendientes, un solo día bastaba para terminarlos o eso creía"  
Kai: ¡Maldición! No lo lograre –coge un libro, coge otro, pinta, hace un dibujo, describe el paisaje- Esto es agotador, sabia que no tenia que jugar a los videojuegos todos los días.

"Un soldado toca la puerta de la casa del muchacho, uno de los soldados del cuartel afectado en el día anterior"  
Madre de kai: -abre la puerta y pregunta-¿En que lo puedo ayudar?  
Soldado: -serio- Señora, lamento informarle que el momento ha llegado.

"La madre de Kai que traía consigo una taza, la deja caer, inmediatamente se destroza"  
Madre de kai: -con resignación - Entiendo.  
Soldado: dentro de 10 horas, en el cuartel general necesitamos que usted cumpla con su parte de la operación.  
Madre de kai: De acuerdo.

"El soldado luego de saludar de manera militar se retira, en ese instante Kai se presenta"  
Kai: -baja por las escaleras- ¿Pasa algo mamá? Escuche un ruido como algo que se destrozaba. –Observando la taza rota- ¿Estas bien? –se acerca a su madre  
Madre de kai: No te preocupes soy una descuidada para compensarlo iremos a visitar un lugar en especial más tarde. ¿De acuerdo? –muestra una pequeña sonrisa disimulada  
Kai: Vale (¡No puede ser!) –Sube las escaleras- terminare las tareas cuanto antes.

***

"El suave viento refrescaba la vida de personas en Japón, disfrutar de esto es lo que mejor sabe hacer Dalia"  
Dalia: -sobre una bicicleta- dar paseo por el bosque es maravilloso. –Sintiendo una suave brisa en el rostro-  
Mayordomo: -sobre una bicicleta- señorita Dalia.  
Dalia: ¿sucede algo Hockings?  
Hockings: sus padres la necesitan, un soldado llego, están alarmados.  
Dalia: ¿Un soldado? ¿Pasa algo malo? –La bicicleta comienza a moverse rumbo a casa-  
Hockings: -comienza a pedalear – ¡espéreme señorita!  
Dalia: No es momento de jugar Hockings, regresemos a casa cuanto antes.

***

La tierra alberga tesoros, minerales enterrados, algunos evolucionan, Sato junto a su padre en vacaciones investigan minas de carbón.

Sato: -caminando con dificultad en la cueva- esta mina tiene muchas complicaciones padre.  
Padre de Sato: -examinando un trozo de carbón con una lupa- Cierto, sin duda es una mina que alberga bueno minerales naturales capaces de dar salud a la tierra.  
Sato: Esta mina necesita quedar intacta no podemos dejar que se quede sin vida.  
Padre de Sato: Claro, diremos que es una zona peligrosa.

"El teléfono del Padre de Sato emite un ruido familiar en caso de emergencias"

Padre de Sato: Diga…  
Soldado: Señor llego el momento esperado, en 10 horas necesitamos que cumpla con la misión encomendada.  
Padre de Sato: No tengo opción ¿verdad?  
Soldado: lamentablemente no.  
Padre de Sato: No hay problema, es un deber que recibí por herencia familiar. –Cuelga la llamada-  
Sato: ¿Pasa algo padre?  
Padre de Sato: En la noche iremos a conocer un lugar.

***

"Música en el ambiente, sonidos melancólicos, calles decoradas de asfalto, visitas a tiendas es lo que suele hacer un chico obligado por su madre, claro para que él cargue todas las compras."  
Madre de Shuya: Solo algunas tiendas más.  
Shuya: -enojado- ya estoy harto de cargar con todo Madre.  
Madre de Shuya: -revisando una gran lista de compras- no te quejes que tenemos el día libre.  
Shuya: -dejando los paquetes el piso- Yo me voy no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Shuya caminaba a dirección contrario, cuando uno de sus brazos es sujetado.  
Shuya: -voltea para ver a su opresor- ¿Padre que hace aquí?  
Madre de Shuya: ¿querido no estabas en un viaje de negocios?  
Padre de Shuya: Recibí una llamada urgente… llego el día.  
Madre de Shuya: no pensé que seria en este siglo.  
Skuya: ¿De que hablan? –Intentando liberarse de su padre-  
Padre de Skuya: -dirigiendo una mirada seria a su hijo al mismo tiempo que suelta su brazo dice- el día que enfrentaras a tu destino.  
Skuya: ¿Mi destino?

***

"Un lugar perfecto para pasar las vacaciones es la playa, agua de mar que viene con cada ola, juegos marinos y otras diversiones de las mismas condiciones."

Shijaru: ¡Que bien! –Jugando Voleyball playero- la tengo –dando un golpe al balón- esto es divertido.

"Minutos después sobre la blanca arena"  
Shijaru: estas vacaciones son las mejores –tomando un extracto de coco- esto es mejor que estar en casa.  
Padre de Shijaru: -corriendo hacia ella- ¡Shijaru!  
Shijaru: ¿Padre? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
Padre de Shijaru: Tu madre y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar contigo.  
Shijaru: ¿Con mi madre también?  
Padre de Shijaru: Claro.  
Shijaru: Hoy es un día hermoso y no quiero desperdiciarlos hablando con ustedes porque no lo dejamos para otro día. –Sorbe su agua de coco-  
Padre de Shijaru: Ahora mismo –la coge de su mano-  
Shijaru: ¡No!!Mis vacaciones! –Gritaba la chica quien era arrastrada por la arena-

***

"Kai, Dalia, Sato, Shuya y Shijaru cinco chicos de diferentes lugares de Japón, evidentemente ellos no se conocen, pero sus vidas tienen un secreto en común, un secreto guardado generación por generación. Un secreto que puede ser revelado en el siguiente episodio."  
FIN CAPITULO I

Dkb: Esperamos su participación en este fic porque existen hechos no revelados, así que esperen un poco más. Y ahora les presento la sección de Entrevistas de los personajes.  
"Espera Dkb, ¿Desde cuando se te ocurrió una sección de entrevistas?"  
Dkb: Ahora mismo.  
"(Su cerebro debe estar consumido, me voy –abre la puerta de salida del bloque A de la Fanficiadora DKBW en algún lugar del mundo y vuelve a casa-)"

SECCIÓN DE ENTREVISTAS  
Dkb: Para entender con profundidad el fic se abrió esta sección a cargo de una de mis narradoras. ¡Bienvenida Mirrie!  
Mirrie: Me da gusto de verte de nuevo Duckier, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos desde que salvamos a… -es interrumpida-  
Dkb: ¡Detente!  
Mirrie: ¿Dije algo malo?  
Dkb: Aquí me tienes que llamar Dkb olvídate de mi verdadero nombre y no podemos dar información de los recuerdos de Dreiker. Recuérdalo bien ¿Entendido?  
Mirrie: Bien, no tengo problemas con las normas, hablando de reglas les presento a todos los lectores las reglas para todos los que quieren votar:  
1.- Las entrevistas se realizan a los personajes que aparecen en el fic.  
2.- Pueden plantear las preguntas para la entrevista a su personaje seleccionado con mínimo una pregunta hasta siete preguntas.  
3.- En caso de que hay empates en la votación se hará una doble entrevista. Si tenemos de tres a más empatados seleccionaremos dos de las que tengan más preguntas teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y el orden numérico de la votación.  
4.- Las votaciones pueden ser en este fic si es que comentaran o criticaran en un post sobre la historia, esto para no generar mucho flood y spam. En caso contrario pueden enviar un MP a dkbwargreymon o un mensaje de visita.  
5.- Si no hay votación se elegirá a sorteo interno para elegir el personaje.

Mirrie: Como es el primer capitulo y no tenemos votos hoy haremos una entrevista a dkbwargreymon.  
Dkb: No creo que sea una buena idea Mirrie, Apropósito ¿Quién te dio esa idea? No creo que lo hayas decidido ahora mismo.  
Mirrie: D.R. me dejo algunas preguntas antes de irse y me recomendó hacerlas para el programa de hoy para comenzar de una vez.  
Dkb: D.R. esta comenzando con sus quejas, solo por curiosidad ¿Cuáles son sus preguntas?  
Mirrie: Bueno tenemos –revisa en su ordenador portátil- tenemos cuatro preguntas, como el capitulo se esta expandiendo y no es una entrevista oficial te las diré las cuatro. ¿Por qué no tenemos un Opening? ¿Por qué se denomina Fanficiadora DKBW a este lugar? ¿Por qué no contesta a las preguntas de Divei en la "Legión de los Greymon"? ¿Por qué el sueldo de Mirrie y Divei son el doble que el mío?  
Dkb: -sorprendido por las preguntas y empieza a reírse a carcajadas- no es necesario contestarlo ahora porque se esta haciendo largo este bloque lo dejamos para la próxima nos vemos.  
Mirrie: De acuerdo. Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dkb: agradezco por leer mi fic mientras andaba de pequeñas vacaciones, bueno a seguir con la historia, les dejo con DR.  
"Hola soy DR narrador del fic comencemos de una vez con el capitulo 2, quiero saber que contestará Dkb en la sección de entrevistas"

CAPITULO II: UNA GRAN VERDAD

"Volvamos al cuartel, lugar del conflicto, lugar que alberga muchos secretos hace muchísimo tiempo"  
Soldado Snisor: La convocatoria fue un éxito, todas las posibilidades están a nuestro favor, la noche es la hora acordada.  
Doctor Rew: esperemos que accedan a nuestra petición. No es fácil tomar una decisión de esta magnitud.  
Profesor Yesco: Es lo único que tenemos, nuestras posibilidades han desminuido y lo único seguro es el plan 5CUP.  
General: Ellos sabe que es la única manera, no pueden retroceder en este momento, si lo hacen... no quiero ni imaginármelo.  
Profesor Yesco: Claro que lo entenderán.  
Doctor Rew: Esperemos que sea así.

"Horas después en el lugar acordado, en el cuartel un chico junto a su madre entraban por la puerta principal, Kai se mostraba decepcionado"  
Kai: madre, pensé que iríamos a un parque de diversiones. ¿Por qué entramos al cuartel de la zona este?  
Madre de kai: tenemos algo más importante que hacer aquí.  
Kai: y yo que termine toda mi tarea rápidamente. –se imagina todo lo que hizo para acabarla- esto es frustrante.

"En ese instante una chica entraba al lugar con un sujeto vestido como mayordomo, acompañada además de sus padres."

Dalia: ¿Padre, Madre que hacemos en un cuartel?  
Padre de Dalia: No te preocupes.  
Madre de Dalia: Entramos para recibir información.  
Dalia:¿Y ese chico? –Mirando a Kai detenidamente- ¿Es una especie de reunión padres e hijos?  
Hockings: Señores ella es…  
Padre de Dalia: Cierto vamos a saludarla, hace mucho que no saludamos a nuestras amistades.  
Hockings: Los espero en el auto señores. No quiero causar problemas.  
Padre de Dalia: Te veo más tarde Hockings.

"En esos instantes ingresa Sato con su padre apresuradamente"  
Padre de Sato: Llegamos a tiempo.  
Sato: este cuartel es maravilloso, espero que me dejen observar la sala de control.  
Padre de Sato: ¿eh? –Observando a las personas cercanas a él- Hola llegaron temprano.  
Sato: ¿Conoces a estas personas, Padre?  
Padre de Sato: los conozco muy bien, somos amigos hace años.

Padre de Shuya: hace tiempo que no nos vemos Masaya (padre de Sato)  
Masaya: Como has estado Hiro(padre de Shuya).  
Hiro: bien como siempre.  
Masaya: Akari(madre de Shuya) te ves bien.  
Akari: ¿Ichigo(madre de Sato) se unirá a la reunión?  
Masaya: ella llegará pronto.  
Madre de Kai: hola a todos –acercándose a la conversación- hace tiempo que no nos vemos.  
Kai: -observando de lejos- Parece una reunión aburrida.  
Hiro: ¿Cómo has estado Mikuru (madre de Kai)?  
Mikuru: bien, esperando a Ryon (padre de Kai).  
Akari: no te preocupes, Ichigo tampoco llega.  
Madre de Dalia: -acercándose- Quien lo diría tenemos que acercarnos para saludarlos.  
Padre de Dalia: no te enojes Louise.  
Mikuru: que tal Saito (Padre de Dalia), Louise(madre de Dalia).

Padre de Shijaru: -entrando con tres personas-¿estamos todos?  
Madre de Shijaru: llegamos a tiempo.  
Ichigo: gracias por traernos Yuuji (Padre de Shijaru).  
Ryon: el transito casi me mata si no fuera por Yuuji y Kazumi (Madre de Shijaru) no llegabamos a tiempo.  
Mikuru: que bueno que llegaste pronto.  
Kai: ¿Padre?  
Sato: ¿Madre?

General: -entrando a la sala de espera- ¡Que bien! Todos están reunidos. Los estamos esperando en la sala de reuniones secre… -observando a los chicos- de la secretaria.

"Los padres entendieron el significado, pero los chicos se mostraban algo preocupados y se preguntaban interiormente si era necesario su presencia"

"Siguieron al General rumbo a la sala de encuentro, las puertas se abrieron mediante un censor optimo, huella táctil y una contraseña de ocho dígitos. Entraron a la sala y tomaron sus respectivas sillas que tenían su nombre"

Soldado Snisor: -luego que todos se habían acomodado- Esperamos su comprensión.  
Doctor Rew: Lo correcto seria presentar a sus hijos.  
Profesor Yesco: Es lo que tenemos que hacer primero, conocerse.

"Los chicos miraban a sus padres confundidos, sin duda parecía una reunión aburrida, pero porque estaban invitados, pronto lo descubrirían".

General: bueno presentaros antes que nada.

Ryon: comenzaremos nosotros.  
Kai: (Mi padre siempre es voluntario)  
Ryon: Chicos –se refiere a los chicos porque conoce a sus padres- soy Ryon Kamiya.  
Mikuru: y yo Mikuru Kamiya, el es nuestro hijo.  
Ryon: -haciendole señas para hablar- Kai Kamiya.  
Kai: -nervioso- Hola a todos je je, soy Kai.

Saito: hola mi nombre es Saito Motomiya.  
Louise: Yo Louise Motomiya.  
Saito: ella es nuestra hija Dalia Motomiya.  
Dalia: que tal, gusto en conocerlos ^_^.

Masaya: nuestro turno, soy Masaya Matsuki.  
Ichigo: Mi nombre es Ichigo Matsuki, el es nuestro hijo Sato.  
Sato: Espero que nos conozcamos mejor.

Hiro: Soy Hiro Kambara.  
Akari; y yo Akari Kambara, nuestro hijo Shaya.  
Shaya: -frio- Hola umhp.  
Hiro: Mayormente es así.

Yuuji: nos toca, soy Yuuji Daimon.  
Kazumi: y yo soy Kazumi Daimon. El es nuestra hija Shijaru.  
Shijaru: Hi, hola, (¿mis vacaciones fueron cambiadas por esto? No lo puedo creer)

Shaya: ¡¿Cuál es el propósito con esto?!  
General: Esperaba que lo preguntaran, esta es la situación.

"Una pantalla aparece frente a ellos, unas vidas desconocidos por los chicos. No ellos conocían a esas criaturas de otra manera"  
Dalia: ¿Qué clase de criaturas son? –Pensando que ya las había visto en otro lugar-  
Kai: ¡genial! Esto es más divertido que los animales del parque.  
Shijaru: ¿Qué son?  
Sato: ¿mutaciones?  
Shaya: -con los brazos cruzados y con un tono frió- monstruos.

General: Shaya tienes razón son monstruos, monstruos digitales, DIGIMON.  
Kai: digimon hasta tienen nombre. –pensando donde escucho ese nombre-  
Shijaru: ¬¬ No me sorprende que ese chico no tenga cerebro. ¿Esperen ese no es nombre de un juego?

Dalia: tienes razón, Digimon Digital Monster v152.52. El juego más popular por años en el mercado mundial, lleva más de 500 versiones.

General: Los Digimon viven en este lugar –en la pantalla se observa al digimundo en diferentes ángulos y proporciones- denominado digimundo.  
Sato: esto es magnifico, es igual que el juego.  
Soldado Snisor: ¿Ustedes conocen la historia de los digimon?  
Doctor Rew: Hablamos de los libros de Takeru Takaishi.

Shuya: El que escribió aventuras en el mundo digital.  
Profesor Yesco: El mismo. Todo lo que escribió es cierto.  
Kai: ¿Qué?  
Ryon: tenemos algo más importante que decirles.  
Sato: ya lo descifre.  
Masaya: como siempre lo predice antes que se lo digan.  
Shijaru: no pensé que era un cerebrito.  
Dalia: ¿Qué descifraste?  
Sato: En los libros, de los cinco tomos que existen cada aventura tiene su líder es curioso saber que nuestros apellidos concuerden con los lideres.  
Kai: -levantándose raudamente- Me dices que soy pariente de Tai Kamiya, ¡hurra!  
Mikuru: no lo vi muy alegre desde que le compre su Play Station 2 ^^.  
Shijaru: (Kai es el chico mas estupido que conozco) Madre, Padre no me digan que soy familiar de Masaru Daimon.  
Yuuji: pues, si lo eres.  
Kazumi: discúlpanos por no decírtelo antes.  
Shijaru: me da igual saber si soy descendiente de ese tío o no. (Mis vacaciones cambiadas por clases de ancestros ja)

Saito: Nosotros somos descendientes de Davis Motomiya.  
Louise: Del segundo tomo, Dalia.  
Dalia: Es el líder que no me gusto, ¿Y es mi ancestro?

Hiro: Shuya…  
Shuya: -meditando- entiendo somos familiares de Takuya Kambara.  
Akari: Y también de … bueno no importa por ahora.  
Shuya: ¿eh?  
Hiro: nada solo olvídalo.

Sato: ¿Padre, Madre yo soy descendiente de Takato Matsuki?  
Ichigo: claro, el que creo a Guilmon.  
Masaya: No te da gusto saberlo.  
Sato: (Estoy feliz de saber que no saque su cobardía) si me da gusto.

General: Ustedes tendrán que traernos algunos digimon.  
Chicos: ¿¡Qué!?

"Los chicos se enteraron de una verdad pasada de generación en generación, pero a que se refiere el General al decir "traerme algunos digimon" para ellos es confuso, nosotros lo entendemos a la perfección, este fic se esta ampliando y nada que comience la acción, nos vemos."  
FIN DEL CAPITULO II

"Llego la sección de entrevistas esta en SPOILER igual que el capitulo anterior, hoy Dkb contestará mis preguntas, me despido DR cambio y fuera"

SECCIÓN DE ENTREVISTAS

Mirrie: Hola a Todos los lectores, no tenemos votos de ninguna clase, pero eso no importa porque dejamos pendiente la entrevista del capitulo anterior.  
Dkb: Estoy listo para contestar a las preguntas ¿puedo comenzar?  
Mirrie: adelante con toda confianza.  
Dkb: Diré las respuestas de todas las preguntas a la vez para no expandir demasiado la entrevista.  
Mirrie: De acuerdo no tengo problemas si lo haces de esa manera.  
Dkb: No tenemos opening porque demanda mucho presupuesto, tiempo y no creo que me lo exijan, en caso que alguien quiera un opening que me convenza. Siguiente respuesta igual que existen emisoras para las radios un lugar que hacen fanfics lo denomino Fanficiadora y el nombre de DKBW es "Developed and Kept Backing of War" (Desarrollando Conservación en Garantía de Guerra)  
Mirrie: -intrigada- Yo pensé que era por DKBWargreymon.  
Dkb: -decepcionado en una esquina- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Se supone que era un gran secreto. –Un dolor de cabeza lo hace volver a su silla y de una manera serena y con otra mirada continua con la entrevista- Volviendo a las demás preguntas, opino que Dkb tiene que contestar todas las dudas de Divei y si no lo hace es por no revelar sucesos importantes. Finalmente el sueldo de Mirrie y Divei es el doble porque D.R. no tiene tanta importancia en 64D –se pone a recordar- ahora que lo recuerdo ¿DR no era el que alimentaba a los escarabajos?  
Mirrie: Me sorprende tu rápida recuperación, pero ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?  
Dkb: Lo que pasa es que yo soy WAR la otra cara de DKB. Mejor dicho su otra personalidad emerjo cuando se siente cansado para continuar con el trabajo.  
Mirrie: No entendí nada, que buena broma –observa su reloj- es hora de despedirnos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
Dkb: ¡Suerte a todos!  
Mirrie: No se olviden votar si desean hacerlo revisen las reglas del capitulo I que esta en SPOILER.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hola aquí DR de nuevo, hoy el capitulo III que sea de su agrado"  
Dkb: Ese es vuestro trabajo DR.  
"¿Qué haces aquí? No me gusto como respondiste a mis preguntas"  
Dkb: Pues a mi tampoco, ahora comienza que tengo que supervisar el capitulo creo que cometí algunos errores.  
"No seria la primera vez, pero volviendo al asunto del fic, comencemos de una vez con el capitulo"

CAPITULO III: MI DIGIVICE Y MI DIGIMON

General: Lo que escucharon vosotros tienen que traer a todos los digimon fugitivos que escaparon ayer ayudados por un tipo desconocido.-presiona un botón- Observen con cuidado.

"Una pantalla múltiple muestra a diferentes criaturas, cada uno en diferentes lugares del cuartel, en la parte inferior la fecha de grabación el día anterior, la pantalla muestra ahora la figura de un sujeto cubierto de negro que lanza algo a la cámara, lo sorprendente es que todas las cámaras son dañadas."

General: Como lo habéis visto ese hombre saco a los digimon de su calabozo, dejo una nota donde asegura que esparció a los digimon por diferentes líneas del tiempo.  
Dalia: ¿Líneas del tiempo? ¿Viajes en el tiempo?  
Soldado Snisor: Así es, están en diferentes tiempos, no sabemos con determinación que están haciendo, pero si cambian la historia puede ocasionar un gran conflicto incluso puede destruir la tierra de todas las líneas del tiempo.  
Shuya: ¡Vosotros son los responsables de atraparlos! ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?  
Profesor Yesco: Ustedes son descendientes de los líderes es su responsabilidad defender la paz en los dos mundos por el tratado 5CUP.  
Kai: Estoy listo para la aventura donde me apunto.  
Shijaru: General como haremos para traer a los digimon, no somos poderosos (seguro que no responderá y me dejará ir.)  
Shuya: -se levanta y camina hacia la salida- con cuatro es suficiente yo me largo.  
Hiro: ¡Shuya regresa ahora mismo!  
Akari: Todo esto es muy importante, hijo regresa.

Doctor Rew: -sus gafas brillan de forma misteriosa- General es hora de otorgarles los poderes de sus ancestros, estoy seguro que Shuya quiere conocer que tan fuerte puede ser.  
Shuya: -se detiene, medita y regresa a su asiento- Parece entretenido me quedare un poco más.  
Kia: (Ese chico no es muy amigable)  
Dalia: (Debería ser más amable con las personas)  
Shijaru: (Es una locura atrapar digimon no es lo mismo que atrapar escarabajos y eso de los poderes me dan miedo)  
Sato: ¿General que poderes?  
General: Ya lo verán –presiona otro botón-

"La pared del fondo se abre a modo de puerta levadiza. El Doctor Rew se acerca y empuja un carrito y pide a los chicos que se acerquen, los padres los acompañan formando circunferencias alrededor del carrito, acto seguido abre la tapa del contenedor y observan detenidamente mientras el vapor de protección desaparece"  
General: Estos son los digivices de sus ancestros.  
Chicos-Shuya: ¡De verdad!  
Shuya: No veo algún poder por ningún lado.

Ryon: -coge el digivice de la ranura 01- Kai este el digivice de nuestra familia pasada de generación en generación, con esto Tai lucho para impedir que el digimundo se destruya junto con sus amigos.  
Mikuru: El poder de este digivice no es suficiente, por eso –abre un compartimiento lado de la ranura uno- El emblema del valor también queda en tus manos.  
Kai: -recibe los artefactos- No se preocupen pueden contar conmigo. Me esforzare como lo hizo Tai en su tiempo.

Saito: -coge el segundo digivice- Este es el D-3 acompaño a Davis y sus amigos en su camino para derrotar asuntos pendientes de la Aventura de Tai.  
Louise: -saca un artefacto del compartimiento dos- Con el digi-terminal tienes el poder de los digi-eggs del valor y de la amistad.  
Dalia:-recibe los artefactos- Entiendo la responsabilidad familiar, no escapare de ello. Pueden confiar en mí.

Masaya: -coge el siguiente artefacto- Con el D-Power de Takato estoy seguro que lucharas como lo hizo para proteger la tierra.  
Ichigo: -coge unas cartas de la ranura- Sin embargo también necesitaras de estas cartas azules, ellas tienen el poder de elevar el poder que necesitaran en algún momento.  
Sato: - recibe los artefactos -Luchare para cumplir la misión, aunque tengo algunas dudas.  
General: Espera un rato más y contestaré a todas tus dudas.  
Sato: Entiendo.

Hiro: -extrae otro Digivice- Este es el D-Scanner que utilizo Takuya para proteger al digimundo hace mucho tiempo con la ayuda de sus amigos.  
Akari: -presiona un botón- Contiene los digi-spirits del Fuego Humano y Animal.  
Shuya: Vale.

Yuuji: -coge el ultimo artefacto- Este es el Digivice IC de Maseru Daimon, no tienes el mismo poder de pelear con los digimon pero puedes servir de lago si trabajan en equipo.  
Kazumi: Si concentras energia se convertirá en Digivice Burts y si la pierdes volverá a ser Digivice IC.  
Shijaru: -recibe el artefacto-¿Tengo que hacerlo?  
Yuuji: Piensa que serán unas agradables vacaciones.  
Kazumi: No tienes alternativa Shijaru, aunque intentes escapar no podrás salir de aquí.  
Shijaru: -observando los soldados a su alrededor- Entiendo lo haré. (Todo por no quedarme en casa con ustedes y sus tontas reuniones Padres e hijos)

General: Antes de responder tus dudas Sato, quiero aclarar que tanto el emblema, los digi-eggs, las cartas azules y los digi-spirits son copias de las originales.  
Kai: ¿Qué paso con las originales?  
Profesor Yesco: Cada uno se perdió en su época en los libros de Takeru Takaishi esta la explicación, los digivices contenían pequeña información de ellos así que utilizamos esos datos para copiarlos.

Ryon: El emblema del valor se perdió en el momento que Apocalipmon destruyo todos los emblemas.  
Mikuru: Tai logro juntar la energía del emblema en su corazón, para después de dos años retornarlo al digimundo para que el equilibrio reine de nuevo.

Saito: Los digi-egg desaparecieron unos años después de la muerte de MalonMyosthysmon.  
Louise: Debido a que las fuerzas del digimundo se estabilizaron no era necesario seguir conservando los digi-eggs.

Masaya: Las cartas azules eran pocos comunes en el tiempo de Takato.  
Ichigo: El verdadero poder de digievolucion provenía de un pequeño digimon llamado la Digi-endelequia.

Yuuji: El digivice no tiene nada perdido.  
Kazumi: Todo es original.  
Shijaru: Al menos me alegra saber que soy la única no tiene copia de nada.

Hiro: Los digi-spirit se desintegraron en el momento de la batalla final con Lucemon Modo Satan.  
Akari: Una nueva leyenda surgió por eso no necesitaban más los Digi-Scanner.  
Shuya: Como explican este Digi-Scanner según el libro volvió a la normalidad y perdió todo poder es ilógico que lo tenga ahora mismo en mis manos.  
Hiro: Existen historias que no están en los libros.  
Shuya: Pero puedo convertirme en Agunimon ¿Cierto?  
Doctor Rew: Claro tienen el mismo poder a pesar que son unas copias.  
Sato: General los digivices se utiliza con digimon, necesitamos un compañero digimon para nuestro viaje.  
Kai: Tiene razón apuesto que Shuya estará celoso porque no tendrá digimon.  
Shuya: -mirada seria- …

Soldado Snisor: General es la hora que entren.  
General: Así es abre la puerta dos.

"La puerta dos se abre, los chicos entusiasmados menos Shuya miraban ilusionados a ese lugar, una fuerza luz los cegó por unos momentos pero al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que algunos digimon los miraban"  
General: Ellos son sus digimon, sus camaradas en este viaje. Estoy seguro que serán muy buenos amigos.

Kai: -Acercándose a un dinosaurio amarillo- Es agumon, no lo puedo creer tengo mi propio agumon.  
Agumon: Seamos buenos amigos Kai.  
Kai: -abrazándolo- Hasta sabe mi nombre.

Dalia:-aproximándose a un ser azul- ¿Eres mi compañero digimon?  
Veemon: Soy veemon gusto en conocerte Dalia, trabajaremos juntos para cumplir la misión.  
Dalia: También es un gusto conocerte Veemon (al menos es educado, no tendré muchos problemas)

Sato: Hola Guilmon. Soy Sato tu compañero.  
Guilmon: Soy Guilmon vuestro compañero.  
Sato: Vaya, es casi igual al de la novela.

Shijaru: -sarcastica-¡Genial! Tengo un Neoagumon de compañero.  
Neoagumon: Hola Shijaru ¿Puedo llamarte Onee-san?  
Shijaru: Llámame como quieras, siempre y cuando no me molestes.  
Neoagumon: No lo haré.  
Shijaru: ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Shuya: ¡¿Por qué tengo un compañero digimon?¡  
Kai: -volteando para saber de que se refería Shuya-  
Sato: No puede ser.  
Dalia: Se supone que los Frontier no tenían digimon.  
Shijaru: Esto es algo injusto.

Kai, Sato, Dalia y Shijaru: -mirando de una manera desafiante al General- ¡¿Por qué tiene Shuya un compañero Digimon?!  
General: Bueno…

"Los chicos se mostraron molesto, Shuya era el que más intrigado estaba según los libros los digimon Frontier no contaban con digimon propios, pero los padres parecían saber la verdad. El general buscaba palabras para explicarlo sin encontrar las adecuadas"  
FIN DEL CAPITULO III

"Lo mismo me pregunto ¿Por qué se le ocurrió a dkb otorgarle un digimon a Shuya? ¿De que digimon se trata?"  
Dkb: Deja de hacer esas preguntas y vayamos a la zona de entrevistas, me despido por ahora de todos.  
"De la misma manera Adiós hasta el siguiente capitulo. Mirrie todo queda en tus manos"

ZONA DE ENTREVISTAS

Mirrie: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial.

"Se escucha un aplauso, entran algunos empleados, decoran las paredes, colocan cuadros, el piso es cubierto por una fina alfombra rosa, terminado el proceso se retiran"  
Mirrie: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

"La puerta se abre nuevamente, esta vez entran un hombre vestido de mayordomo escoltando a una bella chica, caminan hasta la mesa de entrevistas. Hockins acomoda la silla colocando un cojín encima para que la señorita Dalia proceda a sentarse frente a Mirrie"  
Mirrie: -sorprendida- ¡Bienvenida Dalia! Gracias por venir ¿Tienes algunas palabras antes de comenzar con la entrevista?  
Dalia: Es un honor estar en la sección de entrevistas y agradezco con todo mi corazón a Sasu naru por haberme escogido en esta ocasión.  
Mirrie: Es hora de empezar ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
Dalia: Tengo 13 años cumplidos.  
Mirrie: ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?  
Dalia: Antes de viajar por el tiempo, solía montar en bicicleta por las praderas y tomar té a la hora establecida.  
Mirrie: ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros?  
Dalia: Kai es un chico que puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Sato es paciente, pero a veces se preocupa de más. Shuya parece ser un chico tímido en el fondo. Shijaru no hablo con ella porque para durmiendo en la cabina lunar, debería ser más cortés de vez en cuando.  
Mirrie: ¿Qué hay acerca de Veemon?  
Dalia: Es un gran digimon, pero al principio cuando me entere de las circunstancias de viajar en el tiempo y que tendría un compañero digimon pensé que me darían un patamon.  
Mirrie: ¿Un patamon? ¿Por qué pensaste que te darían un Patamon?  
Dalia: Mi familia me hablo hace unos años que nosotros somos descendientes de TK, escritor de las Aventuras Digimon. Cuando me dijeron que provenía de la familia de Davis surgió una gran duda en mi interior.  
Mirrie: Si vienes de la familia de TK ¿Sabes si se caso con Kari?  
Dalia: Esa es la razón por la que acepte viajar en el tiempo, descubrir la verdad de mi familia y saber porque soy descendiente de TK y Davis.  
Mirrie: Me queda sorprendida e intrigada. Eso es todo por hoy. Si tienen preguntas para Dalia Shijaru u otros personajes pueden preguntar.  
Dalia: Nos vemos y si quieren que los DIGIMON TIME conozcan a cualquier personaje de las diferentes generaciones de elegidos pueden pedirlo sin problemas.  
Mirrie: Nos vemos en la próxima entrevista.

NOTA: Si alguien quiere leer la historia hasta el capitulo VII, pueden visitar el Foro DZ con el siguiente enlace : .


	4. Chapter 4

"Hola de nuevo, me presento soy DR narrador del fic. Muchas dudas quedaron en el capitulo y lo que más me molesta es que no comienza la aventura"  
Dkb: No tienes permiso de decir eso. Comienza de una vez que estamos atrasados.  
"Ok"

CAPITULO IV: ¿MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO?

"Los chicos esperaban la respuesta del General, querían saber la razón de por que tenia Shuya su compañero digimon. EL general se limito a decir."  
General: Esto quedo decidido en el tratado 5CUP.

Skuya: No hay problema en que tenga un compañero digimon, pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser un gusano verde?  
Wormmon: -con lagrimas en los ojos-No soy un gusano soy Wormmon. Tu compañero digimon.  
Shuya: Deja de llorar, esta bien seré tu compañero, pero solo por un día.  
Wormmon: -se acerca a Shuya- Estoy feliz, soy tan feliz de ser tu compañero.  
Sato: Bueno no se puede hacer nada, si el tratado dice que tendría un compañero digimon debemos obedecer las ordenes.  
Kai: Presiento que si se transforma en digimon y evoluciona a Wormmon puede ser muy peligroso.  
Dalia: Deberías tener más confianza en la gente, aunque sea muy descortés dudo que pueda hacer algo en contra de los demás.  
Shijaru: -lamentándose- Preferiría tener un digimon así de pequeño que tener a este Neoagumon.  
Neoagumon: Pero yo no tengo nada de malo, soy igual que cualquier digimon.

Shuya: vale suéltame Wormmon –Dirigiéndose al general- Supongo que el viaje durará un día ¿Cierto?  
General: No precisamente.  
Sato: hablando de eso, en que iremos a las diferentes líneas del tiempo.  
Doctor Rew: Síganme y los llevare a la sala de la máquina del tiempo.  
Chicos-Shuya: ¿Máquina del tiempo?

"Acompañados de sus padres llegaron hasta la habitación de la máquina del tiempo, el silencio hubiera rondado si Sato no preguntaba"  
Sato: ¿Es necesario una máquina del tiempo?  
Investigador Libra: -saliendo de la nada y hablando como loco- No necesariamente, podemos colocar los programas necesarios a un digimon para que lo utilice de ataque o simplemente que sea una llave del tiempo para viajes ligeros.  
General: Investigador Libra será mejor dejar las explicaciones para otro día, ahora muéstranos la maquina del tiempo.

Investigador Libra: -sigue hablando como loco- Eres muy aguafiestas General, pero no me preocupo –presiona un botón del control que saco de su saco blanco- Es hora de conocer a la máquina del tiempo mi ultima creación.

"La tela que cubría un gran artefacto comienza a elevarse por pequeños robots dejando a la vista de todos la gloriosa máquina del tiempo"  
Kai: ¿Esto es una máquina del tiempo?  
Dalia: Es cualquier cosa menos una máquina del tiempo.  
Sato: Es un diseño diferente de lo que tenia en mente.  
Shuya: Parece que utilizaremos el otro medio de viajar por el tiempo.  
Shijaru: ¿Toda esa chatarra es una máquina del tiempo?

Investigador Libra: -llorando a chorros- Están insultando todos mis esfuerzos después de muchos años, esto es lamentable.  
Mikuru: Cálmate hermano no tienes que ponerte así.  
Kai: ¿Hermano?  
Ryon: Libra es hermano de tu Madre.  
Kai: Muchas emociones fuertes por un día, me iría a mi cama, pero no se como regresar.

Investigador Libra: -recuperándose y volviendo a hablar como loco- No importa hermano, me siento mejor que les explicare con detenimiento mi máquina del tiempo. La capsula del centro es la cabina del mando donde esta los controles para los viajes al tiempo. La capsula hexagonal es la cocina y el comedor, comer es bueno para la salud.  
Shijaru: ¡Alto! ¿Por qué tiene un comedor acaso viviremos ahí?  
Investigador Libra: Eres muy inteligente niña.  
Shijaru: Apuesto que no es broma.

Investigador Libra: La capsula Lunar es lugar de descanso, duerman bien para las duras batallas que tendrán. La capsula solar es el baño ya saben lo que se hace ahí no tengo que explicarlo. Y por ultimo la capsula de Pirámide es el cuarto de los secretos.  
Chicos: ¿Cuarto de los secretos?  
Investigador Libra: Es la habitación dond albergaran a todos los digimon que irán atrapando.  
Sato: ¿Cuántos digimon son en total?  
Investigador Libra: Nunca los contamos quizás unos diez, cincuenta, cien, creoque hasta pueden ser mil.  
Dalia: General es cierto lo que dice.  
General: lamentablemente si, no sabemos con exactitud la cantidad de digimon.  
Shuya: (Y se llaman generales que absurdo) Seria más sencillo programar a nuestros digimon para viajar en el tiempo.

Investigador Libra: Claro que podemos, pero no es aceptable porque ustedes solo pueden recorrer una línea de tiempo a la vez. No pueden regresar al mismo tiempo otra vez, claro que pueden volver aquí porque no se considera a contar desde el lugar de inicio, además si programamos a sus digimon para eso no tendrían donde dormir, ni comer y no sabemos si llegaran al digimundo o mundo real. La máquina esta programada para recorrer las líneas del tiempo mediante un radar de distorsión que están ocasionando los datos de los digimon enviados por el villano misterioso.

Kai: No entendí.  
Dalia: Yo tampoco ¿no tiene otras palabras para entenderlo?  
Shijaru: Esta peor que mis clases de Física.  
Shuya: Toda la explicación fue simple ¿Cuándo comenzamos?  
Sato: Me da gusto saber que no soy el único que entendí todo.

General: Es hora de partir, los manuales de la máquina están dentro. Y todo lo que tienen que saber también, no perdamos más tiempo y empiecen el viaje.  
Shijaru: Y la ropa para cambiarme no hice las maletas.

Investigador Libra: No te preocupes niña, todo lo necesario esta en la máquina del tiempo en cuarto del baño hay ropa, no se preocupen por cosas mínimas.

"El investigador Libra subió a todas a la máquina, Sato fue el ultimo en subir notando algo extraño en la inscripción que ponía 'máquina del tiempo', la palabra tiempo parecía que recién estaba añadida mediante una placa de metal que cubría la palabra anterior. Pensando que no significaba nada no tomo importancia al asunto"

"Una vez adentro con sus digimon y en sus respectivos asientos, el investigador Libra presiono los botones para comenzar con el funcionamiento de la máquina. Los padres de los chicos se mostraban un poco preocupados. Tenían las esperanzas en ellos. Después de toda la operación de mando Libra dio la señal de inicio, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"  
Investigador Libra: ¡Cambio de Tiempo!

"La máquina desapareció de la sala, algunas madres comenzaron a llorar. Una aventura acaba de empezar"  
FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

¿Quién quiere ver la máquina?

Dkb: Terminamos con las explicaciones y comienza la aventura.  
"Ya era tiempo, por un momento pensé que la historia solamente se basaba en puras palabras y nada de acción"  
Dkb: No te preocupes, en el próxima capitulo nuestros amigos tendrán su primera misión. Auque sigo pensando si los digimon que fueron liberados están en un nivel superior que el novato-Rookie.  
"Bueno yo me voy, a esperar el siguiente capitulo"  
Dkb: Nos vemos DR, ahora el momento que algunos esperaban.  
"Será el momento que Dkb más esperaba"  
Dkb: Pensé que te habías ido. Bueno Mirrie te dejamos con la primera entrevista oficial.

SECCION DE ENTREVISTAS.  
Mirrie: ¡Hola a Todos! Disculpen por no aparecer en el capitulo anterior, unos problemas con un personaje exclusivo no me permitió llegar a tiempo. Hoy tenemos a un personaje del fic se trata de "Guir". ¿Nos quieres decir unas palabras antes de comenzar con la entrevista Guir?  
Guir: -en un sitio totalmente oscuro sentado en una silla cubierto por una capucha que tiene incrustada dos símbolos que no se logran ver por la oscuridad- Claro que si, soy Guir el futuro gobernante de todas las estaciones de tiempo.  
Mirrie: Eres muy sincero, pero ¿Cómo piensas acabar con esos niños?  
Guir: En realidad no me preocupo por ellos, de todas maneras morirán en una de las líneas del tiempo.  
Mirrie: La siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué se te ocurrió liberar a esos digimon?  
Guir: Por una simple razón. Todo esta determinado como si alguien tuviera pensado nuestros movimientos por adelantado. Mejor dicho esta escrito y debe cumplirse. También lo hice por órdenes mayores.  
Mirrie: Te refieres que tienes un superior más poderoso que tú.  
Guir: exactamente, no puedo revelar su identidad. Me entere que él seria el primero en esta sección, pero como no aparece en el fic no lograste traerlo. ¿Verdad?  
Mirrie: Eso no importa, no me metas en líos ¿Eres humano o digimon? Paras cubierto todo el cuerpo y en la oscuridad no se nota nada.  
Guir: Buena pregunta ahora que pienso no lo sé, aparecí un día de invierno cubierto de esta manera, mis pensamientos me guiaban a realizar muchas acciones, voces que ordenaban planes maléficos agradables para mi. Me acostumbre y seguí las ordenes de liberar a los digimon de esa cárcel. Me gustaría saber que soy en realidad, pero tengo prohibido quitarme la capa negra y la capucha.  
Mirrie: Esto es todo por hoy, si alguien quiere formular algunas preguntas para Guir u otro personaje pueden hacerlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Guir puedes despedirte.  
Guir: Claro, nos vemos prepárense porque el Mundo Humano, el Digimundo, la luna, las estrellas y vuestros corazones serán mío MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. (Voces: -enojado- ¡Idiota!). Bueno serán de las voces.

NOTA: Mirrie esta distraída


	5. Chapter 5

"Hola amigos, después de mucho tiempo que volvemos con la historia y ahora por fin viajeros por el tiempo"  
Dkb: Así es, ahora veamos el siguiente capitulo, te lo dejo DR.  
"Cuenta con ello"  
CAPITULO V: VISITANDO EL TIEMPO DE GENNAI

"Nuestros amigos acompañados de sus digimon llegaron hasta un lugar extraño lleno de árboles, discutían de forma pacifica sobre esto"  
Dalia: ¡Estamos en el mundo Real!  
Kai: ¡No! ¡Estamos en el digimundo!  
Dalia: ¡Mundo Real!  
Kai: ¡Digimundo!  
Sato: Podrían dejar de pelear, tenemos que buscar al digimon que escapo de la cárcel.  
Neoagumon: ¿Alguien vio a Shijaru?  
Shuya: -tono frió y sarcástico- Se fue corriendo diciendo "Tendré que hacer como si fueran unas vacaciones de excursionismo" y se fue por el bosque con pijama.  
Todos-Shuya: ¡¿Qué?!  
Kai: Puede estar en peligro, según los libros este lugar es peligroso si no se tiene un compañero digimon. Agumon vamos a buscarla.  
Agumon: Esta bien Kai.  
Dalia: No es necesario porque estamos en el mundo real.  
Veemon: Dalia en realidad estamos en el digimundo.  
Dalia: ¿Eso es cierto?  
Guilmon: nosotros los digimon nos sentimos con mayores energías en el digimundo. ^^  
Wormmon: No podemos equivocarnos.  
Kai: Ahora que todo quedo aclarado voy a buscar a Shijaru.

"Aunque Kai tiene ganas de investigar el digimundo por su cuenta en esa época será imposible debido que Shijaru viene corriendo acompaña de dos seres"  
Shijaru: -sujetando a un chico de la mano, el chico sujetaba a un digimon en entrenamiento-¡Chicos! ¡Miren a quienes encontré!  
Todos-Shijaru: ¡Shijaru!  
Chico: Hola gusto en conocerlos ¿Ustedes también son elegidos?  
Sato: -llevando a Shijaru con los demás-Espéranos un momento chico, tenemos que hablar con nuestra compañera.

Shuya: -frío- Esto no es permitido según las reglas no podemos hacer contacto con ningún ser de las líneas del tiempo, al menos que sea necesario.  
Shijaru: ¿Reglas? ¿De que reglas me están hablando?  
Sato: Las reglas que se suponen que deberías haber leído mientras viajábamos por el tiempo.  
Dalia: Hasta el tonto de Kai las leyó.  
Kai: Si yo las… ¡No me llames tonto!  
Shijaru: Leer en vacaciones es aburrido, además como se supone que vaya a aprender todos los libros que estaban en la máquina son tan complicados de entender.  
Sato: No hay salida, tenemos que dejarlo pasar, pero ese chico es un elegido puede ser uno de los elegidos de los libros de Takeru Takaishi.  
Kai: En ese caso investiguemos –corre hacia el chico- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Chico: Soy Gennai del distrito de Hikarigaoka ^^ y el es mi compañero digimon su nombre es Koromon.  
Chicos: ¡¿Gennai?!  
Gennai: Ese es mi nombre ¿Acaso ustedes conocen quien soy yo?  
Sato: -nervioso- No precisamente, espéranos un momento.

"Los chicos vuelven a reunirse"  
Dalia: Yo pensé que Gennai era un viejo.  
Shuya: -indiferente- Luego se volvió joven y se multiplico.  
Sato: Eso es cierto, pero esto no esta escrito en el libro de Takeru.  
Shijaru: ¿Y donde esta Kai?

Kai: Así que eres Gennai, gusto en conocerte dime que puedo hacer para que mi Agumon llegue al estado más desarrollado.  
Gennai: No entiendo de lo que me hablas.  
Sato: Kai no deberías hacer preguntas extrañas.  
Wormmon: ¡Un digimon se acerca!

"Todos miran al cielo y como predijo Wormmon un Snimon llego hacia ellos"  
Shuya: -frío como siempre- Demasiado tarde no sabes hacer nada bien.  
Wormmon: -con ojos llorosos- Lo siento.  
Snimon: Así que vosotros son los elegidos de este tiempo –observa el pijama de Shijaru que tenia incrustado la insignia del cuartel poniéndose nervioso- Ustedes son… enviados por el cuartel ¿cierto?  
Shuya: Bingo, ahora volverás con nosotros.  
Snimon: -valiente- No importa, de todos modos si asesino al chico del Koromon toda la línea del tiempo cambiará.  
Koromon: -salta de los brazos de Gennai- ¡No permitiré que hagas eso! Gennai yo te protegeré.  
Gennai: Koromon…  
Kai: ¡Ayudemos!

Snimon: Muere ¡OZ DOBLE!  
Gennai: ¡Koromon!  
Koromon: KOROMON DIGIEVOLSE A  
Agumon: AGUMON  
Agumon (2): FLAMA BEBÉ  
Veemon: CABEZAZO VEE  
Guilmon: BOLA DE FUEGO  
Wormmon: HILO DE SEDA  
Shuya: No tienes un mejor ataque.  
Wormmon: -con ojos llorosos- ¡Perdóname!

"Los ataques solo pararon con el ataque del enemigo, pero este no recibió daño y estaba listo para atacar de nuevo"  
Snimon: No perderé tiempo –vuela directo hacia Gennai preparando sus cuchillos para cortarlo

"El agumon de Gennai interfiere y recibe un golpe quedando lastimado, Snimon se acerca cada vez más a Gennai"  
Kai: ¡NO!-su digivice comienza a brillar-  
Agumon: Siento el poder, AGUMON DIGIEVOLSE A…  
Greymon: GREYMON, MEGA FLAMA-dispara directo a Snimon que se desintegra convirtiéndose en digihuevo- Soy el mejor Grrrrr -vuelve a ser agumon-  
Agumon: -cae al suelo- _Tengo hambre Kai quiero comer algo.  
Todos: (Caída estilo anime)  
Kai: Eres un glotón.  
??: -acompañados por otros tres chicos- ¿Ustedes son elegidos?  
Sato: Menudo problema, todo se ha complicado.

"Minutos después"  
Aoi: Soy Aoi y este es mi compañero digimon Yocomon.  
Yocomon: Hola a todos. ^^  
Hideki: Me pueden llamar Hideki y este es mi compañero digimon Tsunomon.  
Tsunomon: Es un placer conocerlos ^^  
Satoshi: Soy Satoshi y mi compañero digimon es Motimon.  
Motimon: ¡Hola!  
Ike: Soy el más pequeño de todos ^^ mi nombre es Ike y mi compañero digimon es Tokomon.  
Motimon: Hola a todos, pero ustedes no son elegidos ¿verdad? –observando a Dalia y a los demás  
Dalia: Pues veras… (Tengo que pensar en algo para distraerlos) ¿Díganme quienes los llamaron?  
Sato: (Deberíamos irnos lo más pronto posible) ^^  
Gennai, Aoi y Hideki: Los Ángeles del digimundo.  
Satoshi e Ike: Las Bestias Sagradas  
Sato: disculpen por un momento –se lleva a sus amigos lejos  
Aoi: Esos chicos son muy extraños.  
Gennai: Tienes razón según "Chemiamon" solo somos cinco elegidos y ustedes son parecidos a mi, no se que serán ellos, pero me salvaron la vida no creo que sean malos.  
Aoi: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Gennai: Me olvide presentarme soy Gennai y este es mi compañero Agumon acaba de digievolucionar de Koromon.  
Satoshi: ¿A que te refieres con digievolucionar?

"Mientras con Shuya y los demás"  
Kai: Tenemos que preguntarle para saber más sobre esta línea del tiempo ¿Acaso no tienen curiosidad?  
Shijaru: Yo solo quiero unas divertidas vacaciones, regreso a la máquina a dormir.  
Neoagumon: Shijaru espérame.  
Dalia: No tenemos porque investigar los hechos de otras épocas.  
Shuya: -frío- Regreso con Shijaru, después de todo no hay nada que hacer aquí –se lleva el digihuevo con él.  
Wormmon: Shuya no me dejes solo.  
Sato: Kai entiendo la curiosidad que tienes por conocer las historias, pero no podemos hacer eso.  
Dalia: La solución más rápida es golpear a Kai e irnos.  
Kai: Acaso no quieren dar a conocer al mundo las diversas historias que se enlazan con el digimundo.  
Sato: -saca el libro de las reglas y comienza a pasar las hojas rápidamente- No dice que hagamos un libro de las historias de las líneas del tiempo, observa detenidamente. –una hoja cae al suelo y lo recoge Dalia-  
Dalia: -revisa el papel- Sato creo que deberíamos considerar la propuesta de Kai.  
"Dalia muestra el papel a Sato que dice"

Me olvidaba incluir en las reglas que hagan un libro de todos los sucesos que les cuenten en las diferentes líneas del tiempo, pero traten de ser discretos y no involucrarse con la historia ni con las personas del tiempo en que llegaron.

Investigador Libra

Sato: -resignado- Odio a ese investigar loco.  
Kai: ¡Bien vamos a preguntar!  
Sato: No entiendo esto rompe las reglas de no cambiar las líneas de tiempo –se da cuenta que esta solo con Guilmon- ¿Guilmon me apoyas cierto?  
Guilmon: Pues claro que si ^^, pero no debes preocuparte por esto.

"Momentos después"  
Aoi: Así que ustedes son hologramas creados por los Ángeles del digimundo.  
Kai: Así es, ahora me pueden decir cual es su misión.  
Dalia: (¡Que tonto!)  
Gennai: Pensé que ustedes nos dirían porque fuimos convocados al digimundo.  
Sato: -totalmente triste- (Es inútil no podemos hacer esto) ¡Kai! ¡Dalia! ¡Nos vamos!  
Kai: Que pasara con la encuesta.  
Sato: Entiende ellos llegaron hoy mismo y no saben nada de nada. ¿Cierto?  
Gennai y amigos: Si.  
Kai: -decepcionado- Snimon hubiera escogido algunos días más para que pudiera conocer más de esta historia.  
Sato: -habla en secreto con Kai y Dalia nuevamente- Mira lo que causamos ahora ellos preguntaran a los Ángeles y bestias sagradas sobre sus hologramas y se cambiara la línea de tiempo, somos un fracaso.  
Dalia: El único culpable es la sed de curiosidad de Kai.  
Kai: ¡Oye! Si quieres pelear no tengo problemas.  
Dalia: Eres un vulgar, retar a una chica indefensa.  
Sato: No peleen, deben de pensar en algo.  
Shuya: -aparece con Wormmon- Tenemos la solución.  
Wormmon: Así es, ahora verán que soy capaz de hacer ^^  
Shuya: al menos espero que lo hagas bien.  
Dalia: ¡Alto! No entiendo nada.  
Shuya: Es sobre este manual –enseña un libro titulado "La razón frontier de Wormmon" – explica que Wormmon utilizando un tipo de veneno virus puede eliminar de sus memorias recuerdos sobre nosotros.  
Sato: Entiendo, como estamos en el digimundo y Wormmon es un virus utiliza esa propiedad para eliminar datos sobre nosotros, es lo mismo que hacia Gennai hacia para borrar datos sobre digimon en diferentes estados del mundo.  
Kai: _ todos esos conceptos me marean.  
Dalia: Que pasa si no estamos en el digimundo.  
Shuya: Wormmon da un piquete que hace delirar a las personas y confundir sus últimos recuerdos, pero el efecto no causa muerte.  
Sato: Gracias al que pensó en esto. ¿De quien fue la magnifica idea? alabaré por siempre al gran pensador.  
Shuya: Del patético Libra.  
Sato: -decepcionado- todos menos a él.

"Después de borrar la memoria de los chicos de la línea del tiempo, suben de nuevo a la máquina de tiempo. Shijaru no estaba en la cabina central, con seguridad se podría decir que dormía placidamente en la cabina lunar. Cansados por su primera misión con éxito, Sato volvía a poner otras coordenadas para su siguiente aventura"

"Sin embargo antes que la máquina desaparezca de ese lugar dos digimon presenciaron ese fenómeno"  
Crocellmon: -con voz sombría- Así que eran ciertas las palabras de Snimon, elegidos de otro tiempo llegaron. Estaré preparado desde ahora si vuelven a aparecer los exterminaré y todo el digimundo será del señor A.  
Golabmon: Es necesario comunicárselo al Señor A.  
Crocellmon: No lo es, esto queda entre nosotros entiendes.  
Golabmon: No hay problema. Estoy seguro que los volveremos a ver en el fututo tarde o temprano.  
FIN DEL CAPITULO V.

"Dkb no entendí en capitulo esta como te digo… muy diferente a los demás que has escrito"  
Dkb: últimamente no estoy inspirado, es como si me faltara algo, me voy a casa, Mirrie te encargas de todo"  
"Debe estar cansado, después de estudiar todo el fin de semana. ¡Nos vemos!"

ENTREVISTAS  
Mirrie: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy triste porque nadie pide a quien se entreviste, pero no importa lo elegimos a sorteo y tenemos hoy a Shijaru Daimon. ¿Cómo estas Shijaru?  
Shijaru: Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar ^^.  
Mirrie: Para comenzar nos puedes comentar cuantos años tienes y cuales son tus pasatiempos.  
Shijaru: Tengo 11 años y me gusta divertirme a menudo, me da pena que me dejaran sin vacaciones de verano y me uniera a esta loca aventura de atrapar a esos digimon.  
Mirrie: Entiendo, no es aceptable que nos traten así, las chicas encantadoras como nosotras merecen vacaciones.  
Shijaru: Gracias por entender ^^. Ambas podemos ser buenas amigas.  
Mirrie: Siguiendo con la entrevista ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros de viaje?  
Shijaru: No quiero hablar con ellos, paso mayormente durmiendo en la cabina lunar, viajar con un chico que se preocupa de todo (Sato), un chico frío que cada vez que pasa se siente como si el invierno estuviera presente (Shuya), un chico totalmente loco por la aventura (Kai) y una chica de la realeza (Dalia) es totalmente aburrido. Aunque no me siento sola tengo un sirviente muy amable (Neoagumon).  
Mirrie: Hay algo que quieras decir antes de terminar con la entrevista.  
Shijaru: Amo a todos mis fans y envió un beso para cada uno o_-  
Mirrie: Eso es todo por hoy, si alguien quiere saber más de Shijaru u otros personajes pueden preguntar, por favor evitar el Spam lo máximo posible, nos vemos en la próxima.  
Shijaru: Nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

"Aquí Divei, hola como están a todos desde hoy yo narraré los capítulos de DIGIMON TIME"  
Dkb: No hagan caso de sus palabras, decidimos realizar un pequeño intercambio de narradores en mis fics. La duración es de un capitulo, así que no te quedaras para siempre Divei.

INTRODUCCION  
"Un gran silencio invadía la máquina del tiempo, Kai buscaba en toda la cabina si existía un libro para su digimon, sin éxito volvió a su asiento con cara de aburrimiento. Dalia no se movía de su asiento como si meditara. Por otro lado Sato trataba de localizar una distorsión para llegar a su siguiente destino. Shuya molestaba a Wormmon diciendo que no serbia de gran ayuda. Shijaru ya se imaginaran sigue en la cabina lunar durmiendo. Sato rompió el silencio"  
Sato: Lo conseguí, el siguiente digimon se encuentra en las siguientes coordenadas…  
Shuya: -interrumpe a Sato- No importa las coordenadas, solo llévanos ahí.  
Dalia: Parece que Shuya esta más ansioso que Kai en esta ocasión. ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón?  
Kai: ¡Que pretendes decir con eso!  
Shuya: No es de su incumbencia –se retira- voy a examinar la cabina de los secretos.  
Kai: Shuya está muy raro.  
Dalia: Desde el día que lo vimos siempre ha sido así, no me digas que te has dado cuenta recientemente.  
Kai: ¡Claro que lo sabia!  
Sato: (Debe estar afectado por el viaje, quizás sea por lo que sus padres dijeron "Destino") En breve llegaremos al siguiente tiempo.  
Kai: Espero que ahora consigamos historias súper interesantes.

"Shijaru debajo de su almohada pensaba sobre la gran tragedia de su vida"  
Shijaru: si mis padres hicieron esto, no me queda otra opción ya no los necesito. Escapare de esta loca aventura.

CAPITULO VI: ¿SHIJARU DAIMON?  
"Me olvide aclarar que Neoagumon se encontraba profundamente dormido"

"Los chicos llegaron al lugar de las nuevas coordenadas, tuvieron suerte de aparecer en un bosque encima de una colina, desde ese lugar se apreciaba una gran ciudad. Kai con una gran sonrisa se emociono"  
Kai: Estamos en el Mundo Real esta vez.  
Dalia: Eso lo deduce cualquiera de nosotros.  
Agumon: Tenemos un problema con eso del mundo real.  
Veemon: No podemos ir con vosotros, recuerden que los digimon no son conocidos y las personas entrarían en pánico.  
Sato: Exactamente esa es nuestra ventaja para encontrar al digimon que buscamos, los ciudadanos deberían presentir algo raro.  
Guilmon: ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?  
Sato: Vosotros los digimon se quedaran en la máquina, Shuya cuidará de vosotros.  
Wormmon: -sale de la máquina con ojos llorosos- Shuya se fue a buscar al digimon por su cuenta.  
Kai: Ese chico no sabe que es trabajar en equipo.  
Dalia: mira quién habla.  
Sato: Supongo que con Shijaru será suficiente para cuidar la nave, después de todo a ella no le agrada esta aventura.  
Guilmon: ¡Los esperamos en la nave!

"Los digimon se despidieron de sus compañeros. Kai, Dalia y Sato empezaron a preguntar acerca de cosas misteriosas a las personas que se encontraban"  
Kai: Señora por casualidad un digimon paso por aquí.  
Señora: ¿eh? De que estás hablando niño.  
Dalia: -llevándose a Kai- No seas tonto como se te ocurre preguntar de esa forma a las personas.  
Kai: Entonces ¿Qué pregunto?  
Dalia: Observa a Sato, él sabe comportarse con las personas.  
Sato: Buen día Señor soy del periódico escolar, quisiera saber si ocurrió algo inesperado los últimos días por la ciudad.  
Señor: Algo inesperado ¿Te refieres al ave que aparece en las noches? Escuche que vuela buscando a una persona gritando Ramon, Camon, o creo que era Daimon.  
Sato: ¿Daimon? (Si busca a Daimon eso quiere decir que…) Gracias por la información. –Camina hacia sus camaradas- Lo tengo el digimon busca a un Daimon.  
Kai: La próxima vez yo también conseguiré información.  
Dalia: Dudo mucho que lo consigas. Las posibilidades son muchas.  
Kai: ¡Que bien! Entonces conoceremos a Maseru Daimon  
Dalia: ¿Quién hablo de Maseru Daimon? Puede ser su madre u otra pariente necesario, que cause cambio en el tiempo.  
Sato: Estoy de acuerdo con Dalia lo mejor es encontrar a los Daimon en esta ciudad. –observa a su alrededor- Gran ciudad

"Regresemos a la máquina del tiempo, Shijaru observaba con detenimiento si alguien estaba cerca. Los digimon (Agumon, Veemon y Guilmon) almorzaban en otra cabina, aprovecho el momento mientras que Neoagumon dormía plácidamente, escapo sin pensarlo, ya adentrando a la ciudad"  
Shijaru: Tengo dinero para vivir por un tiempo solo, pero sería bueno buscar un lugar donde vivir ¿En que tiempo estaremos?  
¿?: ¡Espera!-se acerca corriendo hacia Shijaru, toma aliento- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenias que ayudar en casa?  
Shijaru: -perpleja por la situación-¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos?

"Kai buscaba la casa de los Daimon por todos lados, corriendo, saltando ¿En las alcantarillas? ¿Debajo de un parque de diversiones? ¿En la copa de un árbol? ¿Debajo de una piedra?"  
Dalia: Como se te ocurre buscar en esos lugares, una casa está en la ciudad por las calles.  
Kai: Quien sabe quizás fueron a dar un paseo a esos lugares.  
Dalia: Buscamos a la casa no a los Daimon.  
Sato: -se acerca con una gran sonrisa- ¡Chicos! ¡Localice la casa!  
Dalia: Sato va dos puntos Kai cero ¿Qué te parece?  
Kai: -levantando un puño - La próxima vez yo seré el detective numero uno de todo el mundo –observa a su alrededor- ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen atrás!

"Los chicos llegaron a la casa, Kai se mostraba nervioso porque como saben es la casa de Masaru Daimon o supuestamente eso es lo que creen. Dalia se acerco a la puerta para darle unos golpecitos, un instante después la puerta se abrió"  
¿?: -abre la puerta- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?  
Dalia: ¿Eh?  
Sato: ¿Pero cómo?  
Kai: Se nos adelanto.  
Dalia, Sato, Kai: ¡¿Shijaru qué haces aquí?!  
¿?: ¿Shijaru? Se equivocáis soy Chika Daimon.

"¿Qué paso con Shijaru? Retornemos al lugar donde Shijaru se encontró con ese chico extraño"  
¿?: Estas muy rara hoy, seguro que te sientes bien. –Acaricia la frente de la chica- No tienes fiebre acaso tienes otro problema ¿Por qué cambiaste de peinado?  
Shijaru: -Se aleja de Iku…digo del chico- ¡No me toques! –Sale corriendo- (Esta ciudad da miedo)  
¿?: -corre tras de Shijaru - ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- alcanzándola la coge del brazo- Estas muy extraño el día de hoy Chika Daimon.  
Shijaru: -tratando de liberarse- Soy Shijaru Daimon, no Chika Daimon. –Se tranquiliza- ¿Chika Daimon?  
¿?: ¿Shijaru Daimon?

"Mientras se quedan pensando, volvamos a la casa de la familia Daimon, específicamente al interior de la casa sentados al frente de Chika Daimon"  
Chika: Así que tienen una amiga parecida a mi físicamente y buscaban la casa para decirnos que tengamos cuidado con un digimon.  
Sato: Así es, nosotros conocemos que su familia esta esterado sobre el digimundo y la existencia de los digimon.  
Dalia: Esa es la razón de porque la estábamos buscando.  
Kai: ¿Dónde se encuentra Masaru en estos momentos? Quiero conocerlo, un autógrafo es una excelente idea, pero me olvide traer mi cuaderno T_T  
Chika: Masaru sigue en el digimundo, así que vosotros son los chicos que formáis el 5CUP ¿cierto?  
Sato: -preocupado- ¡¿Cómo sabes del 5CUP?! (No puede ser, esto está mal no debería saber de nuestra existencia)  
Chika: Vosotros se encontraron a mi hermano hace un mes no se recordáis y una semana después junto a los demás líderes firmaron el decreto 5CUP.  
Kai: -corriendo por la habitación- No puede ser Masaru no está aquí. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?  
Dalia: ¿Un mes atrás? ¿El decreto 5CUP? ¿Sato que está pasando aquí? –el chico no respondió- ¡Sato!  
Sato: No entiendo nada, esta es nuestra segunda línea de tiempo, nosotros no visitamos a Masaru Daimon en ningún momento de nuestro viaje.  
Chika: Parece que cometí un error al decirles, olvídenlo por favor.  
Kai: Si nosotros conocimos a Maseru hace un mes, pero comenzamos el viaje hace poco eso quiere decir que conoceremos a Masaru porque viajeros en el tiempo un mes atrás. ¡Si eso es!  
Dalia: Esta vez tienes razón eso también indica que no nos pasara nada hasta que conozcamos a Masaru Daimon ^^  
Sato: -pensativo- (Será cierto que el tiempo no cambia, el futuro está escrito, es el "Destino")  
Chika: Sobre el digimon que llego aquí, es un…

"Shijaru con el extraño chico aclaraban unos puntos"  
Ikuto: Así que no eres Chika, te pareces mucho a ella, a excepción del peinado. Gusto en conocerte soy Ikuto. ¿Eres familiar de Chika?  
Shijaru: (menudo embrollo así que estoy en el tiempo de mi ancestro Masaru) Se podría decir que si, ahora tengo que irme con urgencia –corre hacia el Bosque cerca del lugar ["recuerden que corrió algunas veces"]  
Ikuto: ¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso entrar al Bosque!  
Shijaru: -corriendo- ¡Deja de seguirme!

"Un ojo brilla en la oscuridad de una cueva y vuela a toda velocidad hacia Shijaru, Ikuto se da cuenta del peligro corre más rápido derribando a Shijaru, el ave pasa por encima elevando el vuelo"  
Halsemon: No será tan fácil evadirme ¡Sol Rojo!  
Neoagumon: ¡Flama Bebé!  
Shijaru e Ikuto: ¿Neoagumon?  
Neoagumon: Shijaru te busque por todas partes. ¡Flama Bebé!  
Halsemon: -esquiva el ataque- Un digimon como tú no es rival para mí. –Vuela directo a Neoagumon derribándolo-  
Ikuto: (¿Neoagumon? esta chica debe ser parte del 5CUP que menciono Masaru)  
Shijaru: -se acerca a Neoagumon- ¿Por qué te sacrificas por mi?  
Neoagumon: Somos camaradas Shijaru y también quiero ser tu amigo.  
Halsemon: ¡Basta! ¡Matare a Chika Daimon y la historia cambiara! –Cambia de rumbo y se dirige hacia Shijaru- ¡Sol Rojo!  
Ikuto: (Ese ataque nos matara) ¡Neoagumon Digievoluciona!  
Shijaru: ¡No puede digievolucionar!

"El ataque se acercaba más hacia ellos, dos sombras se acerca y salvan a los chicos y a Neoagumon"  
Shuya: -cargando a Neoagumon- Pesas Mucho –lo suelta-  
Neoagumon: ¡Que malo eres Shuya! ¿Shuya?  
Halsemon: Así que todavía queda elegidos en este tiempo, al menos que… ustedes sean los del Tratado 5CUP.  
Shijaru: -abre los ojos y descubrí a su salvador- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Un insecto!  
Stingmon: -la suelta en el piso después de soltar a Ikuto-Soy Stingmon evolución de Wormmon.  
Shuya: ¡Halsemon eres el siguiente!  
Halsemon: ¡No me detendrás! ¡Sol Rojo!  
Shuya: ¡Stingmon ataca!  
Stingmon: -vuela a gran velocidad hacia Halsemon- ¡Aguijón Venenoso!  
Halsemon: ¡Ahhhhh! –Comienza a desintegrarse- Mi hermano los aniquilará. No volverán vivos a su línea de tiempo.  
Ikuto: (No hay más dudas ellos son del tratado 5CUP)  
Shijaru: ¿Hermano? Shuya salgamos de aquí, no quiero ser devorada por unas aves gigantes.  
Shuya: No es necesario, Halsemon tu hermano era un Aquilamon que derrote hace poco –señala a un árbol- ¡Se encuentra ahí! –Específicamente señala un Digihuevo- No era tan fuerte porque Stingmon no tuvo problemas.

FLAH BACK

_Shuya: Deja de seguirme Wormmon.  
Wormmon: -sale de su escondite detrás de un árbol- Lo siento Shuya, pero como caminabas por el Bosque quise acompañarte en secreto, después que te fuiste los demás comenzaron a buscar al digimon.  
Shuya: Yo lo encontraré primero, aun no digievoluciono y quiero saber cómo funciona.  
Aquilamon: -sale de una cueva- Así que los del tratado 5CUP se encuentran aquí. ¡Cuerno Mortal!  
Wormmon: Es el digimon.  
Shuya: ¡Cuidado! –Salva a Wormmon del ataque quedando atorado en unas enredaderas - ¡Maldición!  
Aquilamon: Ahora es vuestro fin ¡Cuerno Mortal!  
Wormmon: -Salta hacia Aquilamon- ¡Te protegeré Shuya!  
Shuya: ¡Idiota! –El digivice brilla- Esta luz es de la digievolucion.  
Wormmon: Wormmon digivolse a…  
Stingmon: ¡Stingmon! ¡Aguijón venenoso! –El ataque certero desintegra al digimon-  
Aquilamon: Mi hermano se vengara, su destino está marcado. Muajajajaja.  
Shuya: ¿Hermano? –Quitándose las enredaderas-  
Stingmon: Shuya veo a otro digimon volando por cerca de aquí.  
Shuya: -coge el Digihuevo de Aquilamon- ¡Que esperas! ¡Vamos!_

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Shuya: Lo demás es historia.  
Halsemon: -se desintegra por completo- ¡No se saldrán con la suya!  
Shijaru: Termino todo, es un alivio.  
Ikuto: Gracias ahora estoy seguro que ustedes son miembros del 5CUP, es momento de borrar mi memoria ¿cierto?  
Shuya: No es necesario. Stingmon, Neoagumon, Shijaru regresemos a la máquina.  
Ikuto: Gran trabajo, Masaru después de todo tenía razón. Firmare el tratado 5CUP:

"Mientras nuestros Kai, Dalia y Sato regresaban a la máquina después de su visita"  
Kai: Esto es injusto Masaru no está aquí.  
Dalia: No entiendo porque Chika nos dijo que ahora firmaría el tratado 5CUP:  
Sato: Creo que no estaba segura de los viajes en el tiempo, la búsqueda del digimon queda suspendida hasta mañana.

"Ellos entran a la máquina del tiempo"  
Shijaru: -sentada en su silla que siempre estaba vacía-  
Kai, Dalia y Sato: ¿Shijaru?  
Shijaru: ^^ se tardaron mucho, hora de irnos –presiona el botón de cambio de tiempo- (Si mi neoagumon Digievoluciona algunos niveles estaré segura y podré escaparme con toda confianza)  
FIN DEL CAPITULO VI

"Dkb porque en este capítulo repites muchos 5CUP, y no entendí nada de la visita a Masaru, firma del tratado…"  
Dkb: Se acabo el tiempo Divehi, recuerda que nos queda la zona de entrevistas. ¡Nos leemos!  
"No me dejes con la duda"

ZONA DE ENTREVISTAS

Mirrie: Gracias Dkb, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los lectores que votaron por Shuya para la entrevista de hoy. Se me hace que tiene su club de fans. Me costó convencerlo, pero nada impediría que lo entreviste ^^. Ahora comencemos. Con nosotros Shuya.

Shuya: -sentado todo serio y sin ganas de hablar-…

Mirrie: ¿Quieres decirnos algo Shuya?

Shuya: -serio- Que la entrevista sea rápida.

Mirrie: (No puedo creer que Dkb haya contratado a un chico muy serio, me da miedo) -nerviosa-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Shuya: 13

Mirrie: -nerviosa que se caen los papeles, los recoge-¿Qué hacías antes de viajar por el tiempo?

Shuya: Viajar por toda la ciudad para estar solo.

Mirrie: ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros de viaje?

Shuya: Kai es un idiota. Shijaru una niña mimada. Sato tiene cerebro.

Mirrie: Me sorprende lo mucho que dices de tus colegas jeje. ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia de ser descendiente de Takuya Kambara?

Shuya: Me agrado mucho la idea de transformarme en un digimon. Mi madre me dejo confundido cuando dijo y de…pero en realidad no me interesa saber nada de ese asunto.

Mirrie: ¿Acaso no te agradaría descubrir si el Takuya y Zoe se casaron? ¿Zoe no te agrada?

Shuya: No la conozco, ni me interesa conocerla. Lo único que quiero es saber cuál es mi destino, en el fic no aparece la conversación que tuve con mis padres antes de llegar al cuartel. Si Dkb se anima a escribir esa parte entenderían de qué hablo.

Mirrie: ¿Por qué maltratas a Wormmon?

Shuya: Porque no quiero un compañero, y menos tener amigos de quien depender. Su hubiera elegido un compañero, no tomaría en cuenta a los insectos.

Wormmon: -aparece llorando de la nada- ¿Por qué me odias Shuya?-entra Lucemon y se lo lleva-

Shuya: A eso me refiero, me causa problemas.

Mirrie: Disculpen esa escena, bueno conclusiones, no te interesa saber nada más que tu destino.

Shuya: Así es.

Mirrie: Entiendo (No entiendo nada mejor termino la entrevista de una vez porque no se me ocurren otras preguntas) Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Espera!

Shuya: (¿Aun tiene más preguntas?)

Mirrie: ahora que recuerdo mencionaste a tres de tus compañeros ¿Por qué no mencionaste a Dalia?

Shuya: Parece ser la única normal de todos.

Mirrie: No será que sientes algo por ella.

Shuya: (Ya me estoy cansando) ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo me importa mi destino!

Mirrie: Vale, no tenías que gritar. Bueno… Si tienen preguntas para Shuya o cualquier otro integrante del fic deje sus preguntas.

Shuya: -levantan un letrero fuera de la cámara – (¿Tengo que leer ese letrero? Me parece ridículo) Nos vemos. Si quieren que los DIGIMON TIME conozcan a cualquier personaje de las diferentes generaciones pueden pedirlo así como pidieron a Rika Nonaka (Nota: ¿Cuándo pidieron a Rika Nonaka?), los líderes por el momento no están incluidos en la selección. (-aliviado-Termino)

Mirrie: Esto fue todo, nos leemos.


End file.
